Destruction by Fire
by rini
Summary: A story about the Holocaust. Rated R for mention of rape, murder, and foul language.
1. Chapters 1 and 2

Body "Destruction by Fire" 

June 12, 2001 

Chapter 1 

~rini 

AN~ I have always gotten choked up at the stories of the Holocaust. I have cousins that are Jewish (I myself am Atheist.) and it would kill me to lose them. I've seen stories and read books, the one that got me the most was Shindler's List. I've decided to write a SM story based on it. Review it no matter what, kay? ~rini 

A tall man with raven hair picked up his rifle and walked to his post. As a nazi guard he was to be emotionless, but it wasn't what he wanted. He was told to "join the life of the guards or the death of the Jews". He'd seen it before when his best friend had rebelled against them, and now he was dead. The man bowed his head, he mustn't let the others see him cry. He plastered a scowl on his face. He'd discovered he was a wonderful actor when it was needed. He frowned at the workers, smirked at the women and children, and managed to smile and nod to the guards. He worried sometimes that eventually he'd even fool himself with his daily masquerade. He finally reached his post in front of the women's cabin. 

An alarm sounded. A prisoner had tried to escape. Mamoru frowned as he saw that it was the same girl. He'd seen her when she'd come to the camp. She'd been a luscious curvaceous creature with golden hair to her knees and cerulean blue eyes. She hadn't been broken when they shaved off all her hair, when they'd starved her, when they'd worked her near death, or even when she'd been raped by some of the nazi guards . Mamoru compiled the data in his head as he went to rescue his girl again. It had been when her parents were too weak and were killed. She still had her brother, a strong young man to watch over her, but even Shingo, couldn't keep his sister from trying to destroy herself. 

Mamoru finally reached the now pale and thin woman he strived to keep alive. He extended an arm and smiled softly as she grasped it weakly. "Please..." she said hoarsely as he pulled her to her feet. "just let them kill me, let me die. A life without family, a life without freedom, a life without music or art or laughter... is not a life worth living." she flinched at his deep throaty laughter. 

Mamoru flashed a smile. He leaned close and whispered in her ear, "I can't let you die my Jewish princess. If you die, then I have nothing left to live for or fight for. You still have your brother and your friends. I can get you anything you want from the outside. Just ask. All I ask in return is that you keep on living until it's over and we can all live happily ever after." 

She closed her eyes as she whispered back to him, "I don't want to live happily ever after. This life is not one I want to live out." she paused. "If you only could understand why." 

Mamoru backed up and looked her in the eye. "I could try, if you would let me try." 

She frowned, her eyes misty, as she whispered still, "Why?" 

"Because my little Jewish princess, I like you, I don't want to see you hurt." Mamoru said quietly. She interrupted sharply, "It's a little late for that." Mamoru continued, "Let me help you Usagi. Please let me understand." 

She finally dared to look into his eyes as she softly said, "If you want to understand, come meet with us." She pulled away from him and slowly walked back to the cabin. She scooped up a scrawny cat that had shinny black fur. 

Mamoru was mute as he watched her walk away again. It was time to face the others, to find a way to excuse Usagi from the penalties, to keep her from being beaten or even worse executed. Mamoru paled, he couldn't let his little Usagi be gassed or shot. He came up to the commandant and stopped. He saluted and said "Hiel Hitler" quickly then paused. The superior officer glowered at Mamoru, his face demanding a reason. 

"Uh, Sir, she..." Mamoru faltered. 

The commandant's face softened. "I've noticed that you've taken a liking to the Jews." he stopped himself. "I'm taking a great risk. I don't like the war and I hate this camp. I took this job to save my own life. You and I, we could start something. Something to save lives... like your girl your protecting." 

"What are you saying sir?" Mamoru said cautiously. "Hide the prisoners?" 

The blonde soldier let out a small laugh. "Call me Motoki." Motoki looked at him. "Mamoru right?" he paused as Mamoru nodded and then continued, "Hiding them is illegal... but putting them to work in a factory isn't. I can send them to you if you can get the factory." 

Mamoru's jaw dropped. "You can do that... but what about my guard duty?" 

"It'll be taken care of. Just some paper work and speeches and we're good to go." Motoki smirked. "It's fool proof. We build weapons and sell them to the enemy." 

Mamoru's eyebrow raised. "Betray Germany?!" he said, sarcasm evident in his voice. 

Motoki laughed then his face became solum as he said with equal sarcasm, "Are you kidding me?" His tone lightened, "Of course, what do I have to lose?" his voice became a mer whisper, "I'm a Jew too." 

Mamoru stiffened. The perfect solider, blonde hair, blue eyes, muscular build, supposedly emotionless... Motoki was Jewish. "Why tell me?!" Mamoru exclaimed. 

Motokie looked Mamoru in the eye and uttered a few simple words. "I trust you to do the right thing." 

He was shocked. "After... my dishonor to..." he paused , "... the human race... you still trust me?" 

"I too have betrayed my heart. The rebuilding of the world must start somewhere, let's start it here and now." Motoki held out his hand and Mamoru took it in his and shook it. It was the start of their new lives. This time they'd do it the right way. 

---Chapter 2--- 

Five girls sat quietly on a straw bed. Chibiusa, Rei, Minako, Ami, and Lita were awaiting the arrival of Usagi, and the four from the other cabin. Rei tilted her head to the side as she was meditating. "They're here... I can feal it. Oh! Move to the left! The left! It's the guard!! MOVE!!" 

Chibiusa frowned and said harshly, "Rei, stop that! I don't want to hear it!" 

Rei opened her eyes and turned to Minako and nodded. They stood up and went to the large doors and pulled them open just enough for Usagi and the others to squeeze through. Minako looked at Mamoru wearily but it was Rei who voiced the question on everyone's mind. "What is HE doing here!" she hissed as she pointed an accusing finger at Mamrou. Minako and Rei backed away uneasily. "I know he's a nice guy and all... but this is dangerous! I'll trust Shingo more then I'll ever trust a guard." Shingo laughed lightly, knowing how much Rei hated him. 

"Mamoru is safe. He is no threat to us." Usagi said calmly. She gently nudged little Hotaru, acknowledging her desire to run around and play with Chibiusa. "Go on. Just stay quiet little ones." She smiled as Hotaru and Chibiusa squealed with glee and ran to each other. Usagi turned back to Rei who was creeping away from Mamoru and Shingo. "Calm down Rei." 

"How can I!?" Rei hissed as she backed away. "I had a..." she looked again at Mamoru. "A premonition." 

Usagi's eyes widened. "About Mamrou?!" 

"...About all of us." she pointed a finger at Mamoru again and angrily hissed, "He was the only one to survive!" 

"Are you sure it wasn't a nightmare... or you misinterpreted it maybe?" Mina said hurriedly. 

Mamrou stepped forward. "I don't know what's going on, but I have talked to the commandant... Motoki says he wants me to start a factory. You'd be workers... you'd be safe and actually fed well. You'd have real beds too." 

Haruka as trusting as Rei stepped up to Mamoru, her hands curled into fists. "If this is a lie..." 

"You'll do what Ruka? Kill him? He has a gun and you your fists." Usagi said 

"Usa... a warrior's death is an honorable one..." Haruka stammered. 

"You aren't a warrior... you are a prisoner. We all are." 

Haruka's anger slipped away and she allowed tears to flow from her eyes. Micheru staggered towards Haruka and gently wiped the tears away. "Never let them see you suffer..." she whispered. Haruka pulled Micheru into a hug and began to cry into her shoulder. "Shhh..." Micheru cooed. Setsuna walked over and rubbed Micheru's back, tears in her own eyes. 

"Now is no time for tears." Shingo said harshly. He turned to Marmoru and put a hand on his shoulder. "Your friend Motoki. How can we trust him?" 

"How can we trust him!" Rei shouted as she scowled at Mamrou. 

Shingo glanced at Rei. "You trust no one... so you can't." 

"I trust Usagi." Rei said quietly. 

"Yet not in me..." Shingo said. "Why?" 

"I-i-i..." Rei stuttered. She hung her head in defeat. She quietly walked towards Minako and stood by her. Minako wrapped an arm around Rei's shoulder to comfort her. Rei looked up at Shingo. "I... I just don't. I don't know why." She looked away in shame. "I'm sorry" she whispered. 

Shingo came up to Rei, "I forgive you. You look before you leap. That I can respect. Just know, I am not a canyon but a mer crack. I will not hurt you. We are Jews! The strongest and we must stick together!" he said proudly. 

Rei nodded then said quickly. "So how can we trust Motoki?" 

"Because he too is Jewish" Rei opened her mouth to object but Mamoru gave her no chance. "He wants to start over, to do things right... so do I." He looked around. Everyone's eyes were on him except the two little ones. "I need a list of people who are too old, too young, too weak... whatever... I need a list of their names so I can request to have them at my factory." 

"We'll need paper and pencils... it's illegal for us to have it so I couldn't keep mine. Not even my journal or math book." Ami said sadly. 

Mamoru smiled. "I had already anticipated that." He reached into his coat and withdrew a small, hand sized notebook and a pencil. "I only have 5 sets so far. I thought the two children should each have one. The rest are up to you. I will get more. If there is anything you want, just ask me." He passed the notebooks to Ami and she took them with shaking hands. 

Chibiusa and Hotaru stood up together. "Thank you" they said at once. Chibiusa smiled and said quietly, "When we are sent to your factory, can we... have a dolly?" Hotaru looked around nervously as Mamrou knelt down between them.   
Mamrou looked at Chibiusa and said sternly, "When you get to my factory, "his tone lightened, "You each will have a dolly... what color hair should they have?" 

Both little girls giggled. "Black!!" Chibiusa exclaimed. "Strawberry!!" Hotaru cried. 

"Ah, you want to have each other's hair on your dolls." Usagi said. She tugged on Chibiusa's short hair, that was pink from malnutrition. "Your hair is both growing back so quickly girls!" She smiled as the girls gasped and began to chatter excitedly about how pretty their hair would be. She turned to Mamoru. "Shingo, you make a list of the men. Ami and I shall make a list of the women." 

Shingo nodded. "I already have a few in mind." He turned to Mamoru. "When do you need these lists?" 

"I have bought the factory, all that's left is paper work, so I need those lists as soon as possible okay?" 

Everyone nodded. Rei turned to Usagi. "Should we tell him? About us?" 

Usagi frowned, "It's up to everyone. We should vote." She looked around. "Tell him? Raise your hands..." she said calmly. One by one everyone's hands creeped up. "Mamoru, we have decided to let you in on a secret." She said in a serious tone. 

Mamoru's confusion grew as everyone began to line up. One by one they began to glow, even the little ones. "What?! What is going on?!" 

Usagi's voice was serene as she said, "You wanted to understand and you shall... we are not just Jewish... we are alien." 

Sorry it's been so long since I last wrote something. I didn't fall off the planet. So tell me whatcha think ;) Cliffhanger yeah... bad me. ~rini 


	2. Chapters 3 and 4

Body Whoo!! 2 reviews in a day!! ^_^; Ah, my public. erm... sorry, just a little happy to be back writing!! Tell me whatcha guys think ;) ~rini 

---Chapter 3--- 

Mamrou looked on as each girl transformed before his eyes. All the girls were wearing revealing outfits that were similar. Tiny differences made them each unique. Shingo and himself were in armor. Mamrou stood in awe as Usagi, clothed in a red, white, and blue ensemble, came near him and stretched her silvery wings. "I am Sailor Moon. I'm from the moon kingdom. They have called me Serena and Serenity in my past lives." She waved her hand, "These are my protectors. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Neptune, Uranus, Pluto... and the future moon." She looked at Mamoru. "Shingo was the captain of the guards on the moon. You... you were the Earth Prince." 

Mamrou was speechless. He looked at his armor then at each person before him. "So... we have all lived past lives together." 

Usagi's black cat jumped into the circle. "Hello Mamrou, my name is Luna. Serenity's advisor." 

"A talking cat... well... with all of this I'm not very surprised." he said slowly. 

Luna sat down, her tail swinging leisurely about her. "You are all destined to be reborn, to live through all of the main turning points of mankind. Your job is to make sure everything goes to plan. Especially Pluto... but she knows that." 

Pluto smiled at Luna. "I think they need their past memories." she requested. 

Luna grinned like the Cheshire cat. "Yes..." her crescent moon began to glow as everyone's memories were slowly returned. She looked at Usagi and Mamrou. "Do you two now understand?" 

Both nodded dumbly. Nothing was needed to be said... they could feal each others thoughts and feelings now. Mamoru snaked an arm around Usagi's waist. "So we need to save as many lives as we can, but not cause too much of a stir." Usagi said quietly. "No more saving people like I did before." 

Pluto quickly said, "Yes, well first you need to get out of here..." 

"I'll have the factory started tomorrow. You have your lists ready. Pluto, you make a list of people that need to be saved for history to run it's course. The rest of you be ready for your turn." Mamrou said as he walked towards the huge door. "I will have Motoki have the release forms for all of you, and those on the list." 

Usagi looked down to see Hotaru and Chibiusa each attached to a leg. "What's wrong?" she questioned softly. 

Hotaru asked her question first for once. "Why are we put in cages and barns with straw?" "Are Jews animals?" Chibiusa inquired. 

"No..." Usagi said sternly. "The bad man behind all this thinks we are, every person is a human being. It's not just the Jews. There are the mentally retarded, gypsies, the physically handicapped, and other minorities too." 

The children's faces formed small frowns. "Why?" Chibiusa said sadly. "Why are they so mean? I hate them... the Germans. They wont stop till they've killed all people different than them." 

Usagi gasped. She ran to Chibiusa and shook her shoulders. "Never say that! There are good and bad people every where." 

Hotaru began to weep silently. Usagi inched over to her. "Don't cry. Like Micheru said... 'Never let them see you suffer.'" 

Hotaru looked up bleary eyed. "'Loyalty to petrified opinion never broke a chain or freed a human soul' a quote from Mark Twain." 

Usagi was stunned but she quickly recovered. "Yes, it never has and never will." 

It was nearly day break when the loud banging came at the door. "Open up you bitches!" The door slammed open. "Where's Usagi Tsukino?!" the white haired man shouted. When no one answered he pulled out his gun and pointed it at the nearest little girl... Chibiusa. She shrieked in terror. "Where is that god damned whore?!" the man shouted at Chibiusa. Terrified she began to whimper. 

"Leave her alone. I'm right here." Usagi said calmly. 

The guard struck Chibiusa with the butt off his rifle across her face and laughed as she cried out in pain and scurried away. He walked over to Usagi and smacked her. "Bitch." he said harshly. He got angry when she just stood there. "Well?!" 

"Well what?" she said with tranquillity. 

"Where were you last night huh?!" 

Her eyes clouded. "I'm not your personal sex toy anymore Diamond. You can go ahead and kill me. I'm not afraid to die now." 

"You fucking bitch." He punched her hard in her stomach. "You will die today." He pulled out a pistol and held it to her temple. 

"No!" Rei screamed in horror. 

The man whirled around and fired the gun at Rei. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Usagi cried out and ran to Rei. "No... don't die... we need you." 

"Like you, I'm not afraid to die now." Rei said quietly. Her breath was becoming shorter and more random. 

Usagi was crying softly, her tears falling onto Rei's face. "Not like this. Don't die like this!" 

Rei forced a smile but it fade quickly. "Usagi. Stand up!" she whispered quickly.. 

Usagi stood up and turned around. In front of her was Diamond, his face red with anger and hatred. Usagi smirked, she transformed into Sailor Moon. "No, I believe you will die today." She laughed bitterly as he passed out from fear. She used her crystal to disintegrate his body into a pile of dust. She turned towards Rei and held out her crystal, her mind wasn't in control, it was almost instinct. The crystal began to glow and Rei's gun shot wound slowly disappeared. When the wound was completely healed, Sailor Moon passed out from lack of energy, her body transforming back to Usagi naturally. Rei stood up somberly. Lita came over and they picked up Usagi and carried her to the infirmary. 

---Chapter 4--- 

Usagi woke up on a cot clothed in a warm jacket, surrounded by all of her friends. "What's going on?" 

"Apparently you passed out after you saved Rei's life and did some major ass kicking." Mina said enthusiastically. "I'm glad your okay Usa!" Minako hugged Usagi happily. 

"Welcome back Usako." Mamrou said quietly. He kissed her gently on her temple. "The factory is up and running. If your ready, we can all leave now." 

Usagi looked at Mamoru, her blue eyes wide and burning with curiosity. "How long have I been out? Whose jacket is this?! Prisoners aren't allowed to have clothes!" 

Ami looked at her mercury computer, "8 days, 13 hours, 53 minutes and 23, 24, 25, 26..." 

Setsuna stopped her. "I thought it was 8, 14, 2..." 

"No your watch is fast." 

Usagi looked back and forth between the two. "Um... okay... thanks... 'a couple days' woulda been fine." she looked at Mamoru. "When do we leave?" 

"As soon as your feeling well enough to go. The jacket is mine. Everyone will get clothes before we leave." he smiled. "Can't have you all working in my factory not wearing anything." 

"Oh why not?" Lita said sweetly. Her tone changed to anger. "It seems to work pretty well here..." she began to angrily mumble incoherently. 

Chibiusa and Hotaru came in and ran over to Usagi when they saw she was awake. 

"Your okay your okay!!" Chibiusa exclaimed excitedly. 

"Ami said you had gone into a coma." Hotaru said sadly. "I was very afraid." 

Micheru patted Hotaru's head. "We all were Hotaru." 

"Well I'm okay now... so let's go!" Usagi said happily. 

"Are we going to have to go by moo-moo style again?" Hotaru said in disgust. "I don't like pretending to be a cow." 

"Moo-moo?" Mamrou said, very confused. "Oh! You mean packed into a train... in cattle cars!" He laughed and tapped Hotaru's nose. "No, not bye train, by bus." 

Chibiusa wrinkled her nose. "Good... the train was smelly... and boring... and hot... and..." 

"We know Chibiusa." Rei said annoyed. "That's one memory I want to forget." She turned to Usagi who was absent-mindedly stroking Luna's fur. She peered down at Luna. "If you ever have to give us our memories back... I don't want that one!!" 

Luna said nothing. Usagi laughed uneasily. "I don't think any of this is something I want to remember. Although, being cramped with about 100 other people for 3 or 4 days with no bathroom, was definitely a low point of this life." 'Losing my parents and hearing their screams as they were gassed... being raped, beaten, and starved... working night and day... this life wasn't peaches and cream.' she thought to herself. 

Mamoru sensing the pain she was feeling, wrapped and arm around Usagi's shoulders. "This life will be better... I promise." he said as he trailed a finger down her cheek. 

"Let's go. I don't want to stay here any longer." Usagi said quietly. 

Everyone silently stood up and looked at each other. They were going to be free. 

Ok ok, cliffie I know... I have more finished allready... but ^_^ wanted to create suspense!! BWAHAHAHA... uh... yeah. Anyways, review it kay :) Talk to me on AIM!! (HazyRaven) or... Talk to me on yahoo im!! (rini003) okay, everyone got that?? :D ~rini 


	3. Chapters 5 and 6

Body

---Chapter 5--- 

They arrived at the factory later that day. Everyone was bathed and dressed in brand new clothes. Each of the scouts would have special jobs as types of secretaries, to keep them out of harms way. Mamoru spent a few hours with them in his office, explaining how things would work, so their plans wouldn't be discovered by the Nazis. 

"I feal like a whole new person!!" Usagi exclaimed happily as she twirled around, her blue summer dress swaying softly. 

Minako grabbed Usagi's hands and they jumped and danced around the room together. Mina smiled as they stopped. "We're free and safe now! I'm so happy!" 

Haruka frowned. "What if we're discovered?" she questioned. "We'll be executed and so will everyone in the factory!" 

"That is not an option." Mamoru said angrily. "I won't let it happen." He protectively wrapped an arm around Usagi and one around Chibiusa. He smiled down at Chibiusa, and let her go back to Hotaru to play with their new dolls. "We have a lost of work... let's get started." 

They had to go through piles of paperwork, make lists of historical people to be rescued, organize the factory and the workers, and other strenuous affairs. Many hours later, files had been organized, list were written, and the factory was producing multiple types of goods to be shipped over to other countries. The workers where beyond happy. Without of the stress of being slaves, some were even beginning to learn how to smile again. 

Mamoru sat in his chair and looked out a window in his office, that overlooked the workers. "All is in order... now we just sit and wait out the war." he sighed heavily. "I'm going to worry so much." 

Usagi came to Mamrou and took his hand in hers. "Don't worry... but if you must, let me worry with you. We'll handle this together." She smiled and kissed him quickly on the lips. She pulled him up from his chair. "C'mon, the public awaits, and they already adore you." 

He smiled and walked with her down to the factory floor. The whir of the machines blurred with the hushed whispers of the workers, a swirling mix in his mind. He leaned on Usagi, who seemed to be bubbling with joy, for support. They walked up and down the rows together, the workers edging away, as if Mamoru had the plague. Finally one little boy, about Chibiusa's age slowly came over to Mamrou and tugged on his pant leg. Mamoru looked down at the boy and patted his head. 

"What is it that you need lad?" Mamoru said softly. 

The white haired boy smiled. "I am Helios. I jus waned to tank you fo hewpin me." 

Mamoru smiled at the boy. "It's nice to meet you Helios. My name Mamrou Chiba. You can call me Mamoru though... I have a daughter about your age. She's in my office, why don't you go and play hmmm? It's not fitting for a little boy like you to have to work all day." 

The boy grinned once again and ran off to the office. He was greated by Chibiusa and Hotaru, their arms wide open with exceptance. The children sat down together on the floor, playing happily, like they'd known each other forever. 

Mamrou stood up slowly, an idea creeping into his mind. "I'll shorten the workers hours, and give them all work breaks... the children especially." 

Usagi smiled. "It's a wonderful idea... but it will have to be put on pause when the inspectors come. Setesuna has the week they come already. We'll just need to keep our guard up then." 

Mamoru nodded. They walked back, smiling as the workers began to babble on about what they'd heard. The scouts set to work on Mamoru's new plans. A court yard, mess hall, and new bunks, were under construction. Everyone would be pleased... except the Nazi Inspectors and Guards soon to come. 

---Chapter 6--- 

Chibiusa shrieked when the limousine pulled up into the courtyard, the wheels crushing her tiny doll. She looked up in horror as a ghastly man climbed out of the car and looked down upon her in disgust. Chibiusa stood up and ran over to Usagi, who had come out when she'd heard the scream. 

"Your early sir..." She said, not making eye contact. "We haven't prepared for you." 

The man smirked. "I didn't want you to prepare for my visit" he said nonchalantly, emphasizing prepare. "I know your boss would try to hide something." 

"He has nothing to hide sir." 

He glowered at Usagi. "Then what is this?!" he said pointing at Chibiusa and her broken doll. 

Usagi's nostrils flared. Her sign that she was angry, but couldn't do anything about it. "In this factory, all the workers have time off. We've discovered that it increases moral... higher moral increases the factories total output. It was her time for a break... sir." She looked up at him for the first time and glared at him. "If you have any problems, or doubts about that, we have charts and records to show you." she paused and added coolly, "Of course if you can't understand our complicated records... I'm sure little Chibiusa here can draw you a line graph." 

"That's quiet a mouth you have on you for a Jew. I think you'd be a little more respectful of a high ranking German officer such as myself." He said bitterly. 

"The only German Officer's I will respect, started this factory, and are running it fairly. You, aren't one of them." she said snootily, her head held high. 

He raised his arm, about to hit her, when a strong hand grabbed his arm stopping him. "Hitting a lady, of any background or history, is against my code." Mamoru said angrily. 

"This whore isn't a lady. She's a Jew." 

Mamoru released the man's arm. "Sir, she isn't a whore, she's my secretary, and I can guarantee that the fact she's a Jew, doesn't make her any less a lady then your wife." 

"How dare you associate my wife with those lower creatures." He growled. 

Mamoru stepped closer to the man. "Well how dare you try to hit my secretary, for standing up for the way I run the most productive factory in Germany." he looked to Usagi and said telepathically, 'It's amazing that we can be the best provider here, and still produce enough to be the highest one to ship to the USA!' 

Usagi nodded. 'Yes, but you can't let that slip to him.' 

'I know... there are too many things that can go wrong as it is.' Mamoru added, nodding. 

Before the officer could question what was going on between them, Usagi smiled and said, "Now sir. Chibiusa will go and get you and your friends some refreshments, and we'll start the tour." Usagi needed to stall for time, while Chibiusa warned the others. It was one of their basic drills. "This is the courtyard where all of our workers take their breaks, even the children. The window above is to the main office. Mr. Chiba can supervise everything from up there." 

She smiled as the officer nodded approvingly, and as Chibiusa came out with full wine glasses on a silver platter. "This is a 5 year T.B.A.... one of the finest in Germany." The men nodded and each took a glass. Chibiusa grinned ear to ear. She'd drugged it enough to make them agree to practically everything... and remember coming and maybe leaving. 

"This is spectacular!" one of the men commented. Chibiusa's smile only grew. 

Once they had finished their drinks, Usagi led them through the factory, knowing they'd remember little or nothing. When she'd finished, she smiled and led them to a place they could fill out the review forms. "I trust you enjoyed your time here..." she said with a smile as they left to turn in the forms to their superior. 

Mamoru laughed when the limo left. "That was almost too easy. What did you put in there Chibiusa?" 

"Um, the wine and the tranquilizers must have interacted, making them a little more happy than intended... but they shouldn't remember much either. Just that they had a great time." she said proudly. 

"Yes well I guess so..." Usagi said smiling. "Now... all we can do is wait for it to end. Right?" she asked turning to Mamoru. 

"Just wait out the war... yes... that's all that's left." he frowned. "I hope all goes well." 

"I know it will... This life will have it's hardships, but it has a happy ending. " Setsuna said smiling. "By the way Mamoru, Motoki is coming here later today." 

Mamoru smiled. "Oh wonderful! I can't wait to see him..." 


	4. Chapters 7 & 8

Body

---Chapter 7--- 

There was a knock at the main office's door. Minako went to and opened it. "Oh hello Motoki. It's great to see you!" She said smiling. 

"Hello Minako. I wish I could bring good tidings of joy also... I have bad news, I must talk to Mamoru." he said, his face wrenched with sadness. 

"Oh..." Minako replied, with a melancholy tone. "Right this way Motoki..." She led him over to Mamoru's private office. "Mamoru, Motoki is here..." 

Mamoru stood up. His smile shattered when he saw Motoki's frown. "Motoki?!" 

"I have terrible news." He said. He sat down in the chair across from Mamoru's desk. "The war is spreading, and soon it will be upon the factory. Also... words gotten out about the factory. They may be coming for you any day." 

"The review... it was flawless!" Mamoru exclaimed. 

"Yes well, someone higher got word of our rescue program." Motoki stated. "They war will be upon us in a few days. The same with our sentences. They will probably try to hang or shoot us all, before the war moves in... even the workers are in danger!" He exclaimed. 

"Then we must prepare..." Mamoru declared. "I will announce to the workers, that we have the code red, and I will tell them that if I am caught, they must continue with the pre-planned safety precautions." 

He turned to Minako. "Gather the workers infront of the podium. I need to make that announcement." He looked to Motoki. "I can't handle this..." he said in defeat. 

She nodded and hurried off. Minako came back a little while later and nodded to Motoki and Mamoru. 

All the workers were assembled in the cafeteria, facing the podium, when Mamoru arrived there. He stood up infront of them all and ran a hand through his black hair. "I have some very bad news. The war is going to be upon us soon. A matter of days. We have to go into Code Red operations. Shut down the factory and begin to prepare for the worst. I want everyone to live, so barricade this place the best you can. Food is in the storage room below the factory. Enough to feed you all well, for 6 months. Though I very much doubt you'll need that much. I expect this will pass us by in a few weeks." He paused. "I am being hunted for exporting supplies to the United States and thier allies. I am also going to be persecuted for running this factory like I have. I saved the weak. Women and children, the elderly, the disabled. Many disagreed with this, so I will most likely be hung." He stopped again. He was shaking, and his breath was ragged. "I want you, all no matter what, to continue with the procedures." He stopped. "Well? Get to work! This is about all of your lives!" He shouted. 

The workers all began to talk loudly amongst themselves, panic and reality setting in. They all rushed to complete the task at hand. Almost instantly, the workers were rushing about, blockading the factory off from the world. Mamoru nodded in approval and headed up to the main office to think. 

---Chapter 8--- 

A few days after the factory had been barricaded, the war was upon them. On a cold night, the war had simmered, and dark limosenes pulled up into the courtyard. From those eerie cars, came eerie men. There faces held sullen expressions, and their hands held, with tight grips, the butts of mutlipul types of guns. 

The last person to emerge was a tall woman with fire red hair. In her left hand, a megaphone, her right, a noose. "Listen up you putrid animals in there!" she shouted harshly through the megaphone. "I want Mamrou Chiba out here, alive or dead." she paused to listen, and found nothing but silence. "Send him out, and we might spare your lives." she strained her ears. Nothing... just the serene silence, that comes, when the black angel hangs over another's head. She nodded to the other men, who shot a few bullets into the door and the air. A few muffled screams were heard, and the woman smirked. "I know your in there." she said lowly. 

The men shot hundreds of holes into the door, and then broke it down. Their faces darkened when they saw the back of heavy macheins. All of them pushed against the barricade, slowly inching it forwards. In 10 minutes, it was almost wide enough for a man to fit through. A little strawberry blonde girl, peered through at them and smirked when they growled. She began to glow, and transformed into another person, before their very eyes. With one hand she pushed the machiens back into place. 

Chibiusa began to laugh. "I think I scared them Usagi!" she said giggeling with glee. 

Usagi patted her on the head. "You did a very good job. I'm proud that you are becoming a magnificent and powerful scout like the rest of us." She turned and nodded to Mamoru who stood there in his tuxedo and cape. 

"What should I call this form m'lady?" He asked as he handed Usagi a rose he'd made. 

Usagi took the rose and smiled. "I'm not sure..." she looked up. "For better effect, you should wear a mask, and take it off right before you send them running." 

Mamoru nodded. Chibiusa and Hotaru came running up hand in hand, and presented him with a mask. "One of the men over there was a famous Opera singer!!" Hotaru said in awe. 

"He said you can have this mask." Chibiusa added. "A tuxedo and a mask!! You look so deb-debo... what's the word... debonair! Like a famous movie star!" 

Mamoru grinned, took the mask, and put it on. "I'm ready for my performance..." he said with a smirk. He jumped up to the office, and out the window. 

Sooo *big grin* I think I'm almost done with this story! I'll try to get the rest out ASAP. Pls. review it :) ~rini 


	5. The End

Body

---Chapter 9--- 

A man looked up in time to see a flash of black, billowing like a flag. "What was that?" he asked himself. He strayed away from the pack, to investigate. He climbed up to find himself face to face with a tall, tuxedo clad man, with a cape. "Who... who are you?!" he asked wide eyed. 

"No one you want to mess with..." Mamoru paused. "You can call me Tuxedo Mask." he stared at the man. "I'm here to protect the people here." he took off his mask. "Do you recognize me?" he asked with a smirk. 

The man backed up. "Your a freak just like that pink haired girl!" 

"First off, that girl is my future daughter... secondly, we're not freaks. We're..." 

"Chapions of justice!" a voice shouted. 

"For our mother stars, we'll defeat you!" another said. 

A girl stepped out of the shadows, her long blonde hair flailing around her. "We'll triumph over evil like you..." Usagi added lowly. 

Rei and Mina stepped forwards and motioned for the others to join. One by one, they stepped forwards, and transformed into Sailor Scouts. Mamoru and Shingo into their armor. 

All the men but four backed away in fear. The four stood there wide eyed, on the verge of remembrance. "Kunzite! Jedite! Nehprite! Zoisite!" the shrill voice of the woman screeched. "Get away from them!" 

Kunzite turned. "No Beryl. I will not step down again." he kneeled. "I'm sorry Prince Endymion... I'm sorry for betraying you." 

Mamoru stepped forwards and put a hand on Kunzite's shoulder. "I forgive you... I always will. How could I not? You four will always be my best friends." he said with a smile. 

The other three stepped forwards and stood infront of Mamoru, their black suits changing to armor. "We'll help you fight prince." 

Beryl's face darkened with hatred and anger. "If you don't come with me Mamoru... Endymion. I will kill you and all the others." 

Usagi stepped forwards. "I wont let you have them." She pulled a crystal out of her locket. "With the Silver Imperium Crystal, I'll stop you." 

Beryl laughed. "A cold stone can't stop me!" 

Usagi's eyes grew cold, the stone, growing bright. Almost as if the stone was taking the light from her sparkeling eyes... 

"W-whats this!?" Beryl stammered. 

Usagi, her eyes almost black, whispered lowly, "Your death." 

I never knew this!! ** ber'yl (-el) n. hard, bright mineral, as the emerald ** I knew the others where minerals and jem stones... but not Beryl too!! ^-^ (I was curios why spell check didn't squabble with me on it, so I looked it up!) ~rini 

---Chapter 10--- 

Beryl stumbled backwards, cowering behind the terrified men that she'd brought with her. "I only wanted Endymion. We could've been together. I'd get the reward money they put on your death, and I'd have you." She streched her arm out. "There's still a chance for us." she whimpered. 

"There never was and never will be, and us." Mamoru said coldly. He put a hand on Usagi's crystal, with a bright flash, its power almost doubled. 

They raised the crystal and a beam shot through Beryl, and her frigid body fell to the ground limply. Usagi dropped the crystal, her eyes flashing back to normal. The men that had accompanied Beryl ran away, pure fear pumping through their veins. 

Pluto stepped forwards. "There's much to be done... but... this life will be happy from this point on." she said with a smile. 

The scouts cheered and headed back to the factory to take down the barricades. They knew that soon, a troop of the allied armies would come and free them. The had dreamed the Russain and American soldiers would come, and break the chains that had been put on them, and with Pluto's announcement, they knew that day would be soon. 

As Usagi was walking back towards the factory, Mamrou picked up the forgotten crystal. "Don't forget this." he said, running up to her. 

Usagi nodded slowly and put it back in her locket. 

"When you look like that, it makes me want to die." he said to her. "You smile is my lifeline." 

Hearing him say that brightened her face and a smile slowly worked its way across her lips. 

"Now that's what I love." Mamrou said. He gave her a little kiss on her pink cheek. He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Now we can have the happily-ever-after-life we've wanted, my little princess." he said sweetly as they walked into the building. 

Usagi grinned. "Happily Ever After..." she looked up and into his eyes. "I like the sound of that." 

There ya go ^^ all done! :D Hope ya liked it. Pls review it so I know how I can improve my writings!! ~rini 


End file.
